Coincidencia o Destino?
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: Se preguntaron alguna vez x que rukawa trata mal a hanamichi? o x que se fue a shohoku? o si rukawa alguna vez se enamoro? creen en las coinsidencias? o en el destino?...tal vez todas las cosas son x algo...PARA LOS QUE CREEN Y LOS QUE NO! DIVIERTANSE!
1. el diario y sus consecuencias

Coincidencia o Destino??

 _**Por: MisteriosaSaky S.A**_. 



Querido diario:

Recuerdas que una vez juré que nunca me enamoraria, pues sucedió, no se

Cómo pero paso, yo Kaede Rukawa, el chico mas frío de Kanagawa, estoy completamente embobado...



**Hana:** ahora me toca leer a mí….

**Ryota:** yo lo encontré, es mi derecho!!!

               

**--10 minutos antes los chicos terminan su entrenamiento "Especial" y se dirigen a los vestidores—**

**Ryota:** Hanamichi, sabes de quien es eso?? **—**_**Apuntando un cuaderno debajo de los banquillos **_

_**De los vestidores**_**—**

**Hana: **porque no lo leemos??

**Ryota: **bueno, mientras no sea una declaración de amor todo bien... **—**_**toma el cuaderno,**_

_**Bastante pequeño (más pequeño que una libreta de apuntes)**_** –**

**Mitsui: **Aún no se han cambiado?? **–-**_**Entrando a los vestuarios**_**—**

**Hana: **es que encontramos esto _**–-apuntando a el cuaderno que Ryota lleva en las manos**_**-- **y no sabemos de quien es...

**Ayako: **que tanto hacen??

**Mitsui: **es que ellos encontraron un cuaderno y nadie sabe de quien es...

**Kogure: **que pasa?? **–-**_**entrando a los camerinos**_**—**

**Ayako: **por casualidad sabrás de quien es ese cuaderno??

**Kogure: **no es el cuaderno que se le callo a Rukawa??

**Hana: **con mayor razón leámoslo...!!!** –**_**Abre el cuaderno en una página al azar y Ryota comienza a leer en voz alta**_**–**

               

**--de vuelta al presente—**

**------------- **_**"¡ Click, Click, Click! "**_** -------------**

**Kogure: **que haces??

**Hana:** Reúno evidencia para chantajear a Rukawa **– **_**"¡Click-Click-Click!" –**_

**Mitsui:** **¬¬u**...

**Ayako:** ... Yo merezco leerlo, soy la que conozco... _**–tirando del diario-**_ mas... _**–tirando más fuerte**_**- **a... **– **_**Haciéndolo añicos **_**–** RUKAWA!!!

**--Crash!!!!--** 

**Ayako:** **ö.Ö!**!! **-- **_**asombrada al ver hojas de papel esparcidas por todas partes--**_

**-Cada uno de ellos toman una parte del diario Excepto Ayako que se lo lleva para ocultarlo y se van a sus casas... **_(N/a: a la de cada uno porsiacaso_**)–**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Ryota encerrado en su habitación lee...**

"...Puede que a veces sea una persona algo impulsiva, pero es muy agradable. Juega muy bien el básquet, en su rol de defensa y como pibote... Su estatura le da gran ventaja en la cancha a la hora de jugar, aunque aun no se como se fija en 'eso'..."

**Ryota:****ô.ô**!!! **Omg!!! **

**Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô**

**Mitsui en su casa lee...**

"...Desde la primera que vi a esta persona sentí algo especial, no pude evitar sentirme extraño, en esa época traia el cabello largo, pero ahora que se lo corto no puedo evitar pensar que le queda mucho mejor, tiene una gran habilidad para los tiros de tres puntos, y por supuesto no puedo olvidar su cicatriz..."

**Mitsui:** **o.O!**!!

**o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O! o.O!**

**Kogure también lee...**

"…_Puede que la gente no se de cuenta de los hermosos de sus ojos a causa de los anteojos que usa, es una persona muy comprensiva. Yo soy una de las pocas personas que se han dado cuenta de todas sus cualidades…"_

**Kogure:** **Ô.Ô**! Wtf!

**Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô**

**Ayako lee en su cama:  
**_(n/a: como cualquier chica, echada en pijama sobre la cama abrazando a un peluche)_

"...Tiene un peinado muy poco común, y una hermosa sonrisa, tiene gran resistencia física. Y por más que desafíe a esta persona nunca le he logrado ganar... Eso hace que cada día me interese mas estar a su lado..."

**Ayako**: **n.nU** creo que no debería haber leído esto, Rukawa me odiará...

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

**Hana Lee :**

_(n/a¿Y cómo no lo iba a hacer?)_

"...La Primera vez que nos vimos esta persona se dirigía a una pelea, siempre insulto a esta persona, a pesar de que es lo mas importante para mi, Es la única manera de acercármele, cada vez que me encuentro cerca se me hace muy difícil decir cosas coherentes, se me traba la lengua, y es por eso que tiendo a insultar. Para que nadie se de cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos... Tiene el cabello rojo como el fuego y cada vez que veo sus ojos no puedo evitar perderme en ellos..."

**Hana:** ¬ u ¬ Yo lo sabía!!! Muajajaja!!! – con expresión triunfante – Yo lo sabia, el es Gay!!! - ... Pensando – **O.O!**!!! Pero como!!

**O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O! O.O!**

-**Con Ryota-**

**Ryota **_**(pensando en voz alta):**_ Qué haré que haré que haré... – dando vueltas en círculos por su habitación pensando en estado de shock.

- _**Riiing! Riing!**_ -

(Contesta)

**Ryota: **Miyagi al habla¿Quién llama?

**Voz cansada:** Miyagi se me perdió un cuaderno en los vestuarios¿Lo habrás visto?

**Ryota:** Rukawa??? **Oo**!!

**Rukawa:** a quien esperabas? Al conejito de pascua??

**Ryota:** Que gracioso...

**Rukawa:** Como sea, lo viste o no?

**Ryota:** Un Cuaderno??... puede que lo tenga Mitsui

**Rukawa**: Gracias

_Tiiit- Tiiit- Tiiit_

(Cuelga el teléfono)  
**Ryota **_**(pensando)**_: Rukawa bromeó conmigo... y me dio las gracias... eso quiere decir que no lo malinterpreté... No!!!! . ! No puede ser!!, qué haré!!

* * *

-**Con Mitsui-**

**Mitsui **_**(pensando en voz alta)**_ No puede se que haya malinterpretado mi comportamiento, el es mi amigo nada mas espero que...

- _Riiing! Riing!_ -

(Contesta por inercia)

**Mitsui: **Rukawa...

**Rukawa:** Tanto me espetabas??

**Mitsui:** Claro q no...solo fue un presentimiento...

**Rukawa:** Ya...Mitsui por casualidad abras visto un cuaderno en los vestuarios??

**Mitsui:** Es tuyo??

**Rukawa:** No si es de mi perro, claro q es mío!!

**Mitsui:** Ahhh...puede que lo tenga Hanamichi

**Rukawa:** Gracias

_Tiiit- Tiiit- Tiiit_

(Cuelga el teléfono)

**Mitsui **_**(pensando)**_Para que me haya llamado, debe importarle mucho que alguien descubra lo que dice su diario**u.u**

**u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u**

-**Con Hana-**

**Hana **_**(pensando en voz alta):**_Vaya zorro masoquista...ahora se mas sobre lo extraño y extravagante que es...

- _Riiing! Riing!_ -

(Contesta)

**Hana: **Residencia Sakuragui a quien busca??

**Rukawa:** A ti daho...

**Hana: **Zorro estupido!!!A quien llamas daho, baka

**Rukawa: **Ehhh...por casualidad abras visto un cuaderno en los vestuarios Sakuragui...

**Hana:** Ummm...lo tiene Mitsui!!

**Rukawa:** Ahhh...entonces lo as visto mitsui me dijo q lo tenias tu...

**Hana:** Bueno...yo...Kogure encontró un cuaderno en los vestuarios y me dijo q se lo había pasado...ahhh...ehhh...alguien pensé que se lo había pasado a Mitsui

**Rukawa: **Gracias Sakuragui

_Tiiit- Tiiit- Tiiit_

(Cuelga el teléfono)

**Hana**_** (pensando)**_El zorro estaba de buen humor...o acaso será...NOOOO!!!!!

* * *

-**Con Kogure-**

**Kogure**_** (pensando)**_no sabia que mis lentes fueran tan sexies...ojala que la persona que me gusta pensara lo mismo...

- _Riiing! Riing!_ -

(Contesta)

**Kogure: **Tía Hanako!!

**Rukawa:** No soy tu tía

**Kogure:** Rukawa, lo lamento, esperaba una llamada de mi tía...

**Rukawa:** Si lo note, oye kogure, no habrás visto un cuaderno en...

**Kogure:** ...los vestuarios??

**Rukawa: **ahh, entonces lo has visto, me dijeron que se lo pasaste a alguien...es eso cierto??

**Kogure: **ehhh...algo así, lo tiene Ayako

**Rukawa **_**(pensando)**_Otro más _**(hablando) **_Ok, gracias

_Tiiit- Tiiit- Tiiit_

(Cuelga el teléfono)

**Kogure: **Espero que Ayako no me odie por esto... **úùU**

**ú.ùU úùU úùU úùU úùU úùU úùU úùU úùU úùU**

**-Con Ayako-**

**Ayako **_**(pensando en voz alta)**_Espero que Rukawa no este llamando desesperadamente a todos preguntando por su diario….

- _Riiing! Riing!_ -

(Contesta)

**Ayako: **Hola??

**Rukawa: **He llamado a todos preguntando por mi diario….

**Ayako:** Mira que sorpresa!! **nnU**

**Rukawa: **Me dijeron que tú lo tenías

**Ayako:** Claro….PERO NO LO HE TOCADO!!!

**Rukawa: **Tú crees que te voy a creer?? …eres una chica!

**Ayako: **Piensa lo que quieras…** òó**

**Rukawa:** Más te vale que lo lleves mañana…

**Ayako: **Y no lo vas a venir a buscar??

**Rukawa:** Enserio crees que es tan importante para mi??

**Ayako:** Ehhh…..si? **.U**

**Rukawa: **Entonces lo has leído, lo espero mañana…

**Ayako:** Tal cual como lo encontré te lo llevare mañana **nOn**

_Tiiit- Tiiit- Tiiit_

(Cuelga el teléfono)

**Ayako: **Que voy a hacer?? Lo transcribo?? NO!! Me costara mucho trabajo copiar todas las faltas de ortografía y todo… YA SE!! Llamaré a los chicos! Así no se me secara tanto el cerebro…**ѿ**

**ѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿѿ**

**-Ayako con todos por teléfono-**

**Hana: **Que quieres chica??

**Mitsui: **Espero que sea algo importante…

**Kogure:** Y yo espero que no sea algo relacionado con rukawa…

**Ryota:** AYAKO! QUE BUENO QUE ME LLAMAS! ACASO QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?? O

**Ayako: **SILENCIO!! Alguien ha leído las hojas de rukawa??

**Chicos: **….No!! Como se te ocurre??!! **nnU**

**Ayako:** …Ehhm…bueno, mañana DEBEN llevar las hojas si no quieren que rukawa se entere…

**Kogure:** Le dijiste que lo tenemos??

**Ryota:** Cada uno??

**Ayako:** No, cree que lo tengo yo INTACTO…

**Mitsui:** Y como lo piensas arreglar??

**Ayako:** …Ehh…

**Hana:** No sean bakas!!! Con cinta adhesiva es imposible que lo note!!

**Los demás:** U¬¬

**Ayako:** No queda otra opción…

-En algun lugar de Kanagawa-

**voz: E**spero que ese idiota aun me recuerde...

* * *

**_MisteriosaSaky:_** bueno..eso es todo x ahora asi que...MANDEN REVIEWS!!!  
**PD**: Este fic lo escribi ase como 5 años asi que si hay alguna coinsidencia con algun fic es solo eso... UNA COINSIDENCIA!! 


	2. AVISO!

LES AVISO QUE ME DEMORARE UN TIEMPO EN PUBLICAR X Q AUN NO LO HE PASADO AL PC...

Y A DECIR VERDAD ME DA MUCHA FLOJERA ASERLO XD

X ESO TENDRAN QUE SER PACIENTES!!!

NOS VEMOS EN UN FUTURO (ESPEREMOS) NO MUY LEJANO!!!

BYE!!


End file.
